Makito
Makito is a comic author and BZPower member. Although not well known, he is renowned as a spriter and for his comic humor. He was banned from BZP on February 2, 2011. Personality In his own comics, he is often bubbly, idiotic and annoying. However, when he wants, he can also be scathingly witty. In his first series, he is always uncertain what sprite kit he should use, so he often uses many different kits. (Often in the same comic.) This led him to develop his then-signature joke, his "Multi-sprite," A combination of Razor, RZMIK, Chimoru Omega, Tri-Color Chimoru, and Xaniskit. Appearances Makito has appeared in many comic series, owing to his popularity in Nuparurock's comics. In Makito's Comics He is often unintelligent, or at least oblivious. His favorite pastime is to call Banana Split on his cell phone and scream "WAZZUP?!" at him. This has gotten him mortally wounded multiple times. In The Nostalgia Comic He's also dumb there, usually engaging in conversations with Freezo about various topics including MSPaint and sprite kit-related jokes. In Read Me His latest series, Read Me focuses around Makito's purchase of a radio station. The series has an unusual brand of humor; Nuparurocks has stated that is akin to an acid trip. Many running jokes in the series include, but are not limited to: * His Volkswagen T2A van. It is bright red and has flowers and text reading "Feel da groove" painted on it. It is also notoriously unreliable, often catching fire or exploding randomly. The sound effects generated by his van are also extremely comical. * His use of random, badly-cropped images from movies and other media as characters (I.E., Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai from Bleach, Rafiki from The Lion King, the cast of Cool Runnings, Vahi786, Harrison Ford and Big Bird from Sesame Street). * His offensiveness. Many comics are intended to offend people, especially his mockery of religion. This has stirred up a lot of controversy around this series. Makito has even made an in-comic joke about Pohuaki censoring the images in his comics. In Nuparurocks` Comics He is, in his own words, "A ThreePPGS," a "Three-Panel PGS." As he is NR's brother, NR usually uses him whenever he needs a background character (Usually, one who dies.). This holds true in almost all series NR participates in. Makito's personality in Nuparurocks' Comics embodies random and absurdist humor, as he seems to defy the laws of physics whith great regularity. He is also prone to dying, and has done so multiple times. His character, according to Ennar, is "Somewhat akin to a stoner." Recently, he has garnered criticism for being overused. In Freezo's Comics Makito also appears as a PGS in Freezo's Comics. Freezo has no word yet on what he plans to do with Makito for some jokes and comics, but as time goes on, Makito will play a big role in the comics. In The Adventure Squad As the recently added Author in The Adventure Squad, he made an application comic that got him fed to the sharks. In the actual storyline however, he still retains his moronic behavior, though it gets more severe after his cruse/battle ship, The Love Boat ends up getting attacked by Mutant Matoran that lurked under the sea beneath. In Other Series * Makito has guest stared in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0's giganitc guest star comic, where his personality was portrayed differently. He was portrayed as a mostly calm Toa and asking why he was in Rayg. He also appeared at the end of said comic wanting to be Chimoru the next time he guest stared. * He also made an appearance in Dark709's Comics. Though sadly, he does not retain his moronic noobish personality. * He was also mentioned in a Kinkerstrip from Project Klinkerpoop (made by NR, understandably), in which (During a game of Dungeons And Dragons) he was mentioned as an all-mighty goat god that believed Kortu's elf was a powerful goat that was capable of producing magical goat dung. He ended up beating Rorschach's Wizard with his "+5 staff of goat $#!%", Prompting Rorshcach to quit the game. *He is also an author in Venom's MAS series Civil War. In his comic, he shied away from his usual noobish and intentional So Unfunny It's Funny humor to bring along a more serious comic. To the bewilderment and amusement of many. It is unknown whether or not this will continue, but due to the tone of the series, it is likely that it will continue. *Makito also appeared in a frame in the second comic of Janaro's Café. * Makito is a PGS in Darcsyde's Comics, Version 1.5, where he retains the same personality and character traits as in Nuparurocks Comics. *recently, Makito has made appearances in Timely Insanity, Live, Learn and Lawsuits and Jalla's Comics in minor appearances. Trivia *Makito writes almost all his own dialogue in Nuparurocks' Comics. External Links *Makito at BZPower Forums *Makito's Comics Season ½ at BZPower Forums *The Nostalgia Comic at BZPower Forums *Read Me at BZPower Forums Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriters